Food processing machines typically use in-feeds to advance food product. The in-feeds often comprise belt members for moving the food product. Some of the food processing machines utilize in-feeds having a fixed configuration which can only handle one type of food product of a certain dimension. This leads to difficulty in handling different types/shapes of food product, and maintenance issues when food product varies. Still other food processing machines utilize in-feeds which utilize complex systems to vary the types and/or shapes of food product the in-feeds can handle. These in-feeds are expensive to manufacture, and are difficult to maintain.
A configurable in-feed for a food processing machine, and method of its use, is needed to overcome one or more of the issues associated with one or more of the existing in-feeds.